The Spirit Express
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For me and my friends this ordinary train trip to the North Pole was about to become more than a simple trip. Instead it would help our friendship make it what it is today.
1. Chapter 1

On Christmas Eve

On Christmas Eve in the winter of 2013, I was in bed enjoying some rest before Christmas Day would come.

I would be in bed thinking about how life has been so crazy ever since my imaginary spiritual therapy animal friends and man they've been there for me since then.

And since I really had no friends at all I knew they were really the ones for me and i'll always be grateful for that.

Now I really haven't seen them in a few days back then because I knew they had something in store for me.

So I then knew they were ready for me.

And as for the year for me back then well it wasn't easy at first.


	2. Chapter 2

What 2013 Was Like

Now the year began with me entering my second semester of my 9th grade year at Twin Spruce Junior High.

I just survived being in hell in Mr. Martin's room and when I was finally free from that room I then swore to never go back there ever again.

Now as for the second semester well I was formally a lazy ass who wouldn't care about doing his work.

But those days would end when and i'll never forget this dad wasn't so pleased about that IEP meeting.

It all began when I got home from school dad and Mike from formally across the street were getting our new washer and dryer all set when I saw him.

Now he gave me a look and it wasn't so good at all.

He then told me that I should stop being a lazy ass and do your work.

Of course for me at first it was well a new adjustment but I was able to pass the 8th grade and then summer came.

Then on June 1st, 2013 everything changed for me forever when I first met my new friends.

At first it was well it was all new to me but once I got used to them it would last for a long time.

During then we went to Kentucky for a wedding and one that was and always will be the best moment of the year.

So when I started the 9th grade my new friends were with me and their inspiration is the reason why I was able to get straight A's during then.

Now when it came near our first Christmas together they said that they had something special in store for me on Christmas Eve.

So I decided to wait and see what it was and that's how I ended up in bed that night.

Now you would think this would be it but actually there's more to it and what would happen next i'll never forget about it at all.

Let's just say it was that important.


	3. Chapter 3

Here Comes The Spirit Express

Now while I was in bed then all of a sudden the room started to shake.

Everything was shaking and I then got up and see what was causing this shaking.

Just then a large train came and the next thing you knew I was coming down the stairs and out the door.

When I did see it I honestly couldn't believe it at all.

It was just like the Polar Express but this was The Spirit Express.

The train did look the same as the Polar Express so I assumed that they were the same.

But really they aren't the same.

So I then knew since this is what my friends were my friends were talking about then now I believe them.


	4. Chapter 4

All Aboard

Just then I heard "All Aboard!" and I looked around to see who said that but I didn't know who said it.

Then I heard "All Aboard!" again and when I did see who said it it was the Conductor and he was in charge of this train.

So he then said to me "Well you're coming?"

"To where?" I then asked

"Why the North Pole of course. This is the Spirit Express." he then replied

I really didn't know what to say at all because I thought this was a dream but really it wasn't.

So I then decide to go into one of the cars but the Conductor then said "Actually you'll be in the end car and your friends would want you."

I then head to the end car and wouldn't you believe it my friends were there.

Peter then hugged me and I embraced it because it was so good to see them again at last.

So with that done the train then started moving and would begin our biggest adventure so far back then.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoying The Ride

While the ride was going, me and my friends got to enjoy the time together.

We then remembered the day how we all first met.

Also we also never forgot about how much fun the wedding was.

So it was clear that this was quite a trip indeed.

Now what we didn't know was that trouble was coming for us.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble Was Coming For Us

Now 2 naughty boys thought it would be funny to mess with us and they would get away with it.

But somehow someone told the Conductor right away and those boys were then told by the Conductor that they were in big trouble.

Now the Conductor would then tell the rest that they're not allowed to mess with us.

So thankfully they wouldn't end up like those 2.

But we weren't aware about it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

On Top Of The Train

Just then one of my friends betted me that I would be on top of the train while it's moving.

And honestly I know it may seem crazy to most but I actually did it and man I swear I could never do that ever again.

When I was finally on top of the train I then went across the cars and no one didn't even notice it at all.

While I was walking, I really didn't think i would make it to the main train.

Just then I fell in the coal pile and when I was finally out of it I then knew this was by far the craziest thing i've ever done so far.

Now the engineers weren't so surprised that I made it but somehow the Conductor couldn't believe I made it this far.

But then we would have a blockage problem.


	8. Chapter 8

A Blockage Problem

Now what I mean by blockage problem is that a whole herd of Caribou were blocking the way.

So I then knew we had to find a way to clear them.

Just then the Conductor had a crazy idea he would pull the beard of one of the engineers to be able to communicate with them.

At first it was well a bit tricky but we were able to tell them to clear the way and thankfully they did.

Now we would go slow at first but what would happen next was going to be quite crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

One Crazy Ride

Now at first we went slow but then we then started getting faster and faster.

And we weren't able to stop at all so it was one hell of a crazy ride.

We went over a hill and through a cave and when we came near ice thankfully the engineers were able to slow it down.

But what we didn't know was that the ice was about to break and it would get ugly.


	10. Chapter 10

The Ice Is Breaking

When we finally stopped we were on the wrong place because the ice was starting to break.

So The Conductor told the engineers to get us out of here and the next thing we knew we here getting away from the ice.

And thankfully we were finally off the ice and man that was truly scary for a reason because god help us if we drowned in that moment.

If it wasn't for those engineers I wouldn't be here today telling you this.

So with that out of the way I was then on my way back to my car and boy I will never forget telling them what happened.

And yes I won the bet.


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing My Friends Again

When I finally got back to my car, my friends couldn't believe what has happened.

They were also thankful I was okay and man as I said earlier that I would never do that ever again.

Oh and in case you were wondering who made the bet it was Tom's idea and don't worry he would never do a bet like that ever again.

Now I was wondering where Peter was and they pointed to the end of the car and also he was waiting for me.

So I then went to go see him and what I didn't know was that our friendship wasn't going to get worse.

Instead it got a whole lot better.


	12. Chapter 12

A Starry Night

Once I was at the back of the car Peter was glad to see me and the next thing you knew we were both seeing the stars.

And honestly the night was truly amazing.

I mean if anyone has ever seen a starry sky should know that a starry night is truly the most amazing thing you've ever seen.

So in a way a starry sky is totally awesome to see.

Now I knew Peter had something to say to me about our friendship.

And what he would say next would change everything forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Being Accepted

Just then and i'll never forget this Peter was telling me how grateful he and the gang has been ever since we first met in the summer of 2013.

He also said that while I was on top of the cars he was thinking that it was time to tell me about this.

So that when I was ready then he would tell me.

He then wrapped his 2 front paws over my shoulders and at that point forward I knew they were going to accept me as part of their gang.

So I hugged back and no I don't regret it at all.

The others were glad of this moment because our friendship was just starting back then and this was a huge moment for all of us.

Hell even the Conductor saw what had happened and he was truly proud of how far we've come.

I then knew they will always be with me no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome To The North Pole

And so we finally made it to the North Pole and honestly I don't even really know where to begin because this was truly crazy to think we would be able to see Santa for the first time ever.

The whole place was like a town and it was truly amazing to see where the elves Santa's workers do here.

When the train did stop the others went in line and you would think we would do that.

Well we didn't instead we did something completely different and trust me no one should ever do this at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Going Into Santa's WorkShop

We then snuck into the workshop where the toys were made and thankfully we were able to be in there since the elves were too busy to see if we were here.

While we were in there I seriously thought we would be trouble but since no one was in charge of the shop we would be able to see the workshop without anyone seeing us.

Now before I continue yes this was truly the craziest thing we've ever done and even I had to admit it was truly crazy for us to do this.

So in a way this was truly the most craziest thing we've ever done back then.

We were able to make our way around the workshop and man this place was huge.

No wonder so many toys are being made here.

Just then we were able to go on a slide and into the bag where the presents were.

But we were able to get out of there and the next thing you knew we were in line for Santa.


	16. Chapter 16

Seeing Santa

When we were in line it was truly amazing that I was about to see Santa for the first time ever.

And believe me that's saying a whole lot.

Of course the other kids were also waiting to see Santa so we waited until our turn came.

And when it did, I then knew took a seat on his lap and he asked me how life has been.

I then told him about my friends and he then told me that I should be thankful that they're here for you.

And yes I still am grateful for them.

So he then went on his sleigh and off he went to do his job.

Now even though this trip may be over this trip was more than a trip: it was a bonding experience that mattered to us.


	17. Chapter 17

Saying Goodbye To The Spirit Express

When we finally got home from our first big adventure back then it was clear that our friendship was about to get a whole better.

The Conductor then told me good luck and i'll never forget this trip ever.

And so the train then left and we waved it goodbye and one of the best days of the year back then.

Now as for our friendship well it got a whole lot better from that point forward.

Let's just say life for us would get a whole lot better.


	18. Chapter 18

How This Helped Our Friendship

Now some of you are wondering how a trip on the Spirit Express helped our friendship well it definitely helped a whole lot.

Not only am I used to my friends and their company to me but also life is never the same without them.

Of course when my anxiety got out of control they left for the summer and Eli would help me.

Now we wouldn't break up but instead take a break from each other.

And thankfully when they came back things got a little better for us.

Ever since the ride it was clear that we're stronger when together and that's what makes our bond so important.


	19. Chapter 19

What Ever Happened To The Spirit Express

Now here's a question that I haven't been able to answer for 5 years.

And that's what ever happened to the Spirit Express?

Well I honestly don't know but from what I heard The Spirit Express is no more.

A year or two after our first big adventure the Spirit Express got into a horrible accident.

And it was so damaged that they had no choice but to throw it away.

Now yes I know it may suck but at least we know it may have been one trip but it was totally worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

THE END

And so from that point forward our adventures wouldn't end instead it was just the beginning for us.

We would go on many other adventures and they were always fun to be on.

Now as for remembering The Spirit Express we still do believe it or not because it was the adventure that brought us closer than ever.

And that we'll always be thankful for.

THE END.


End file.
